Back Again and Loving It
by BrandedByYourHeart
Summary: When their not-so-little girl returns, what kind of mischief will find her and how will she cope?


**The Well **

Starting at the well, I slowly make my way to it. I hesitate, sigh, then sigh again. This shouldn't be as hard as I'm making it. I mean, who says meeting your parents should be so hard.

I've lived with my grandmother and my great-grandfather since I was born. Gramma told me I had a twin sister and three younger siblings that live in an other time period. I thought she was crazy. My name is _Ki-Tsukiko Ichiru, _daughter of InuYasha and Kugome. Ki means Princess and Tsukiko means Moon Child. Ichiru means One Thread.

I shake my head and continue on. I hyper-venalate the rest of the way. _C'mon idiot, _I urge myself, _stop being a dumb-ass._

I sit on the wall's edge. I breath deeply and close my eyes. I feel something or someone grab me from behind and I fall down, down, down. I land with a giant _thud_ and a _whoosh_ leaves my mouth.

I lay for a few moments, then I feel something poke me. "Ow, what the hell?"

"OHMIGAWD! SHE'S ALIVE, SHE'S BREATHING!" The voice shouts to what seems like an empty well top. Then in more of a whisper directed to me, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I pulled you down, I was just too egar to see you again."

"What? I'm...fine. You just...cought me...off gard. And what...do you...mean by...'see you again'?" I say, in almost a whisper, trying to get my breath back. "And... help me... up."

The person behind the voice was a fox-like creature. He grabs my hands and pulls me up and into a hug. I protest and try to pull away, desgusted by the fact a stranger is huging me.

"Do you not remember me? Ki-Tsukiko, it's me, Shippo. I've known you since you were born. I was the one who was saying your mom and dad were in love before they even felt it in their hearts." Oh, that's very interesting. This so-called Shippo is friends with my dad.

We climb up the well's wall. The sight I see when I'm up is reeeaaally eerie. Shippo takes off into the surrounding forest, leaving me alone. An arrow wizzes past my head, narrowly missing my ear. I fly off the edge and onto the grass. This time era need to update their weaponary, I haven't seen a weapon that old at all, besides the museums.

"Show yourself! You almost killed me!" It was like looking in a mirror, the man that stepped out. He has silver hair (like mine), gold eyes (one of mine is like that, the other one is brown) and his silver cat-like ears. I have the ears, too. I gasp at the man who, obviously, is my dad.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Where di-" He stop ranting long enough to take a loooooong look at me. He turns to the forest and shouts out: "Kugome! Shira-Sei! Hioyori! Toga! Kuroryo! Come quick!"

Five of these people run out, one stopping in her tracks and gasping. She runs towards me, arms open, and a huge smile across her face. I see that smile every morning in the mirror. Her facial features are the exact same as mine. She collects my in her arms sobbing. Then, four more pairs of arms enclose me.

"I have waited so long for this moment, and it's occuring at this moment," a girl about my age says. She looks like me only her hair and ears are brown-black. They all back up and smile. I smile back at them, tears forming in my eyes, as well as theirs. "I am Shire-Sei. I am your twin. This is InuYasha- our dad, Kugome- our mom, Hioyori, Toga, and Kuroryo- the tripletes, and Shippo- our oldest friend. Then, there is Shizuka, Rengoku, and Asa-Maria, Uncle Sesshi's kids. They are somewhere around here."

"As I am guessing you know, Ki-Tsukiko, and I have lived in the 22nd century my whole life. I lived with our Grandmother and Great-Grandfather." I tell them, trying not to choke on my words. Obviously, it's not working. "Can I meet the rest of the family, or are they off limits?"

"Let's go meet them," Kugome, or I mean, my mom says. We walk into forest and keep walking till we come to a huge clearing. There, we see a couple with three children, all about my age. I am guessing that the man is uncle Sesshi.

"Hi, you must be Ki-Tsukiko. I am your Uncle Sesshumaru. This is your aunt, Bella. And these are your cousins, Shizuka, Rengoku, and Asa-Maria. They are 11, 13, and 16. How old are you now?"

"16. The same as Shira-Sei. I have heard about you. All of you," I say." When do we eat? I am hungery!"

The looks I get from everyone are almost the same, which all tell me I'm crazy. " We eat in half an hour, is that okay?" Asa-Maria says. Her voice could stop everyone for talking for the rest of their lives.

"That's fine. I am just really hungery." She smiles and continues to cook. It looks like noodles and a sauce, I can't make out what the sauce is. It looks great stomach growls and everyone laughs.

"You take after you dad. You really do." Mom renders, trying to stop laughing long enough to say that, oblivious to the fact that she can't stop. I mean. my stomach was loud, but, I don't know why it was so funny. Then, I hear a lowd growl that sends me running to hide. I stop dead in my tracks and look at my dad. He smirks as if our growling stomach are in a loudness compatition. He smirk at him as if to say 'It's on, old man.' I know i can win because I have shaken the house with my stomach.

I run to tackle him and restle when I trip and fall, causing an aggrieved shock send through my body. I ammeadiatly yelp and throw my hands around my ancle. It throbbs many time while my mom runs over to check it out. She shouts out at Shizuka in a language I can't understand. He nods his head and speeds away, into the little house. He comes out a moment later with a pack and sets it down beside my mom.


End file.
